


Duels

by ptyx



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptyx/pseuds/ptyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook and Pan have <i>intense</i> duels. A series of four drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosh/gifts).



> Betaed by Nym and Spinning Compass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook and Pan have _intense_ duels.
> 
> Betaed by Nym and Spinning Compass

**Duels**

_Hook rose to the rock to breathe, and at the same moment Peter scaled it on the opposite side. The rock was slippery as a ball, and they had to crawl rather than climb. Neither knew that the other was coming. Each feeling for a grip met the other's arm: in surprise they raised their heads; their faces were almost touching; so they met._

(_Peter Pan_, J.M. Barrie)

**I - A Pressing Question**

It was then that Pan pressed his lips to Hook's.

Hook started, but let Pan embrace him and proceed. It felt surprisingly good. When Pan tore his lips away, Hook's heart was thumping hard. "What was that?"

"A thimble."

"Why did you do that?"

Pan laughed and crowed, "Because I'm a wonder!"

That irritated James Hook to no end. He wished to claw his smirk away. But, above all, he longed to press his mouth to Pan again... that would silence the little fiend. However, a question tore at Hook with iron claws: would that be bad or good form?


	2. Duel 2

**Duels**

**II - An Unexpected Turn**

Someone called Pan and he left before Hook could make a decision. Strangely, the infuriating youth didn't look victorious when he left. He looked disgruntled, as if something had not turned out well.

That night, Hook thought of Pan, and his body reacted in a most unexpected way. He opened his trousers and stared at _it_. He touched it, and oh! Everything seemed to fit in place. He started to rub it. Curiously, he imagined that it was Pan who was doing that to him, and when a jolt of pleasure ran down his spine, he murmured the boy's name.


	3. Duel 3

**Duels**

**III - Revenge**

The next day they met in a cave, just the two of them, and duelled - swords clashing and sparks flying all around.

When Hook had Pan at his mercy, he pinned the boy against the rocky ground. He crushed his lips to Pan's, and felt rewarded when the boy's hardness poked at his stomach. Hook exulted: he would have his revenge. He slid his hand down inside the skeleton leaves that clothed the boy, found what he was looking for and touched it. Pan whimpered helplessly and thrust upwards. Hook smirked, confident that he would make the insolent youth beg.


	4. Duel 4

**Duels**

**IV - Fate**

What Hook wasn't expecting was that Pan would imitate him and slip a hand inside Hook's trousers.

When two great forces meet, it is a humbling experience. Their duel was fierce and full of passion. They panted and heaved and writhed and twined around each other like vines.

The world around could crumble and fall, for nothing else mattered but climbing that stairway to bliss.

They arrived there together. Amazing. Really amazing.

"I'm a prodigy, a real talent!" exulted Pan.

Hook sighed. He knew he should leave while he still could keep some semblance of good form. Yet, he stayed.


End file.
